His last memory
by Oldshadows
Summary: The figure walked closer so the hunter could see him. A dirty white lab coat tainted with blood, red rubber gloves, black boots and a mad scientist face. Was this how he was going to die? By the hands of a mad scientist? Well, at least, soon he wouldn't remember it. (Major Character death, Sad, Not an happy ending)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone!**

 **A/N: I'm back with some Supernatural stuff, yay! * _Throws confetti in the air_ * Confetti it's a parade!**

 **Alright so first, if you read the summary/description thingy, you will know that this is not a happy little story. It's a sad one, with a sad ending. And I am sorry.**

 **Second, this story contain five chapters and I'll try to upload one per day.**

 **Third, thanks to my good friend Pamikarita for correcting this fanfiction for me. **

**So if you are ready to take the feels train, I'll let you read in peace. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

His last memory

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ha ran as fast as he could through the trees. He jumped above tree trunks and water streams. Something was chasing him, he could hear it. He wished that he could teleport or fly away like his friend, but he was only human. He continued running as the thing got closer. He took a quite turn that nearly made him fell and looked straight at the sky. He prayed quickly as he ran faster._

 _No sound could be heard and sighed as he gave up the idea. He searched in his pocket for his phone and smiled as he held it in front of him. No signal…_

 _He thought of stopping after a moment and jumped down in a giant hole in the dirt. He could hide here for a minute. The thing that was chasing him was certainly capable of tracing him but he had put some good distance between both of them. He had a little bit of time to take his breath._

 _After a short moment he looked around slowly. It was calm, he could hear the small animals again. He stood up and got out. He started walking. Had he lost the thing?_

 _He turned and frowned. He couldn't be alone… this was a trick. He searched for his gun but couldn't find it and shouted. Whatever it was, he would find it. And he would kill it._

 _He closed his eyes as he whispered his best friend's name in another prayer. Still nothing… where was he?_

" _Don't try to call your angel." A voice said behind him._

 _The hunter turned quickly towards the figure standing in the shadows._

" _Who are you?" He asked as he took a step backwards._

" _You don't need to know that. I would follow us if I were you." The figure said._

" _You wish."_

" _That's what I thought… I'm sorry."_

 _The hunter frowned as he felt air passing next to him and before he even noticed, he felt a metal object hit the back of his head and he fell on the ground._

…

 _He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was plugged to several machines that wouldn't stop beeping. He tried to move but couldn't. His wrists and ankles were tied up with leather straps on a metal table. He shouted as he tried to break free._

" _Second report: Subject one woke up two hours after the first dose." Said a deep voice next to him._

" _Who are you!?" The hunter shouted._

" _Subject one doesn't seem to be injured." The voice stated._

" _Hey! Asshole!"_

 _The figure walked closer so the hunter could see him. A dirty white lab coat tainted with blood, red rubber gloves, black boots and a mad scientist face. Was this how he was going to die? To the hands of a mad scientist? Well that was embarrassing._

" _Just call me doctor, it will do for now." The man said._

" _Doctor? What are you? Some Doctor Who freak?" The hunter shouted. "Let me go!"_

 _The man sighed and shook his head as he walked back to his notes. He came back shortly after with a large syringe. He put it aside as the hunter started moving and trying to escape. The scientist pulled another leather strap and wrapped it around the hunter's neck._

" _Get away from me!" He shouted as the syringe pierced his skin, the liquid slowly getting into his veins._

" _I've heard that hunters are stronger than normal peasant. You are not still a normal and boring human being but… Years of fighting demons and monsters, you must have absorbed some of their magic. I just want to test this little theory."_

" _You're crazy…"_

" _Don't worry, you are going to fall asleep soon." The scientist said. "I want to see how an experienced hunter will react to different diseases, one in particular."_

" _Let me go…"_

" _One two doses left." The man said as he passed a dirty hand through the hunter's short brown hair. "Close your eyes and sleep."_

" _He'll… find you…"_

" _Don't worry, he already did. Your brother is in the room next to us. He's next after I finish with you."_

" _Sam… please, no… Sammy."_

…

The angel raised his hand and the door went flying. He ran inside and looked around. Dozens of monsters came running at him and took them out, one by one. He tighten his grip on his angel blade and walked forwards. Where could they be? He could sense them but couldn't tell from what direction.

Castiel walked from room to room and searched for the two Winchester brothers. He started running as he heard the younger brother shouting. He couldn't teleport to another place in here. Something was blocking his powers, just like before… when Dean was calling for him. He would not forgive himself if something real bad had happened to them.

He blasted another door and killed the smiling monster next to Sam. He pulled the leather straps off and helped the hunter up. He healed him and took a step back.

"Where's Dean?" He asked when Sam was standing up safely.

"Next room." Sam said as he took his gun on the table and followed the angel.

"Dean!" Castiel said as he quickly broke the straps. He put a hand on Dean's back and held his head as he pulled him in a sitting position. "Dean, do you hear me?"

The hunter nodded as his head fell on Castiel's shoulder. The angel rubbed the back of his neck slowly as he lifted him up and carried him outside. He softly put Dean on the backseat and sat in front with Sam driving.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked as Castiel kept looking in the front mirror to look at his friend.

"He's sleeping, he must have been exhausted." Castiel said. "What happened in there?"

"I don't know… There was a guy a scientist or something… he said he wanted to test something on Dean and I would be next. We didn't saw him though, he must have ran away. We were in separated room and the only thing I could hear was Dean screaming. I heard him shouting for you once." Sam replied.

"My powers were block each time I was near. I couldn't help you until I found the impala and footsteps leading to that building." Castiel explained as he looked in the mirror another time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **A/N: Alright, second chapter! This one is shorter than the others.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

His last memory

 **Chapter 2**

Dean woke up the next morning. He groaned and turned his head slowly to the side. Castiel was there, sitting in a chair next to the bed, eyes closed. Was he sleeping?

"Cas…" Dean whispered and the angel turned his head.

"Hello, Dean." He simply said. "Are you hurt?"

Dean shook his head and looked at the ceiling. He was in the bunker, Cas was there… he was safe.

"Is Sam fine?" He suddenly asked.

The angel nodded and smiled. "Completely fine, just worried."

"I'm fine. Did you killed the guy?"

"We didn't saw him and I didn't look for him after, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks…"

"It's my job, Dean. Make sure you two don't get killed again."

The hunter nodded and sighed.

"Do you remember what he did to you?" Castiel asked after a moment.

"He wanted to see if hunters reacted differently to some diseases… he injected something into me. It made me fell asleep every time." Dean whispered. "You got me out… I remember… you carried me to baby."

Castiel nodded slowly.

"Thank you for coming."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier."

"Don't be sorry… I'm not dead am I?" Dean smiled. "And you saved Sam… you did a good job, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean." He said as he put two fingers on his friend forehead. He seemed fine but he still needed to make sure. "You can sleep, if you want. You're safe."

The hunter nodded as he closed his eyes. Castiel had heal him, he would be fine. That mad scientist guy couldn't do anything Cas couldn't heal… right? He couldn't feel anything wrong anyway, which was good.

…

"So he's okay?" Sam asked as Castiel sat on a chair in front of Sam.

"I healed everything I could. He should be fine but I can't be sure until we find exactly what he did to him." Castiel explained. "I don't know what to do, Sam…"

"Don't worry, Dean is strong."

"I know but he is still human. He's not invincible. And I could have stop it! I should have been there…"

"Cas, stop it. It's not your fault."

"I heard him praying, Sam! Three time! And I couldn't do anything, I… couldn't trace him. If something happen to him, it is because of me. I'm supposed to protect both of you, Sam."

"Don't put everything on you, Cas."

"We need to find him."

Castiel sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his back on the chair. He would go back to the building tomorrow and find the scientist. Sam should be able to take care of Dean alone.

…

The next morning, Castiel said goodbye to Dean and Sam and left the bunker in a flutter of wings. He appeared as close as he could to the location and looked around. He projected his power around the area, just to make sure and started walking.

He entered the building slowly and walked around quietly. This place looked deserted, it was almost scary.

He entered Dean's room and stood closer to the flashing lights. He searched the drawer until a note book fell on the floor. He picked it up.

 _\- It's all over, I've lost my two subject. This is a disaster! What am I going to do?_

 _\- They will come after me, I know it. Could I be able to run away?_

 _\- What will I do? I need to run or they will kill me._

 _\- I'm going to die._

 _\- Whoever is reading this, hi and welcome to my laboratory. In this beautiful place, I practice my most important experiences. Or should I say practiced. If you are searching for my serum, you won't find it. I destroyed it all. And you won't get any information from me as well. If you want to see me, come to room 009. Goodbye._

Castiel tilted his head as turned the pages. They had been ripped… this scientist really had destroyed everything. He dropped the book and walked to the said room. He didn't bother knocking and pushed the door open.

The lights were off and it was completely black. Castiel sighed and raised his hand in front of him. A bright blue light came out of his palm and he moved it around like a flashlight. The walls were red with blood and as he walked he noticed that the floor was even worst. He tilted his head as he saw the big chair in the back. Someone was sat in it.

The angel pulled his angel blade out and walked slowly towards the figure. He was standing behind the comfy looking chair and still no reaction from the person sitting in it. He turned the chair and raised his hand.

A man wearing all white revealed himself in the chair. His face was twisted with pain and his skin was starting to fell off his bones. On the floor was a bottle of pills covered in blood.

Castiel put a hand on his mouth as he backed up. This was disgusting. He shook his head as he tried to get the image out of his mind. He searched around for any clue but as the smell hit him, he was starting to feel nauseous. He had seen a lot of death during his life, but it was only for a moment and then everything was fine. But this? This was a first and even if he was an angel, he couldn't help the disgusting feeling of wanting to throw up. He needed to get away from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, people!**

 **A/N: Third chapter is up!**

 **Thanks for reading. More notes at the end.**

* * *

His last memory

 **Chapter 3**

Back at the bunker, Dean seemed okay. He was tired but that would be okay in a few days. Castiel stayed closer now, he not often left the bunker. And even if he wasn't saying it, Dean was grateful. But one day as Dean was watching a film on Sam's laptop his said brother walked in the room with Castiel.

"We're going to get some food, you want a burger?" Sam asked.

"Yes please, oh and bring me… um…" Dean stopped. "How do you call that again? Um… oh! Bring me pie!" He shouted with a smile.

That's when things kicked off. In the impala Castiel looked around, frowning. Sam turned for a second and asked him what the problem was and the angel shook his head.

They went inside to get burgers and a pie for Dean and got in again. Castiel took the pie box in his hand and looked intensely at it. Sam finished by stopping on the side of the road and turning to his angel friend.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"He forgot what it called." Castiel explained.

"Look Cas, we are humans, we forget stuff sometime. Don't worry, it's nothing." Sam replied with a small smile.

Castiel nodded and looked in front of him. The conversation was over, it was easy to tell. So Sam started the car again and drove back home.

Castiel didn't say a word as they got back to the bunker. He walked in with the pie and gave it to Dean.

"Thank you!" Dean said happily.

"See? He's fine." Sam whispered to Castiel as he walked to his brother.

The angel nodded and smiled as he sat with the two brothers. A couple of beers after, Dean had gone to his room again and as he fell asleep, Castiel watched. He sat in the chair next to the bed without getting noticed and turned his head to look over Dean. There was something wrong, with his friend. But what? He couldn't tell.

… 2 month later…

"Sam! Where did you put my keys?" Dean shouted.

His brother walked to him and frowned.

"You didn't gave them to me, Dean. You had them on you an hour ago." Sam said. "You're getting old, Dean."

Dean frowned and shook his head. He started searching around the bunker for about an hour until he stepped in his room and open every drawer.

"Ah! There you are!" He shouted. "Why the hell would I put them there?"

"You found them?" Sam asked as Dean came back to the study.

"Yeah, they were in my drawer." Dean explained.

"I thought you always left them in your pockets." Sam stated.

"I thought too…" Dean said with a sighed. "We lost enough time, you got the information you wanted?"

"Yeah, we can go now." Sam said as he stood up. "I'll drive."

Dean let him as he wondered why the hell he would put his keys there. They went directly to the victims place after stopping at the police station. They walked towards the house slowly and knocked on the wooden door. An old lady opened the door and let them in.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked nicely.

"We would want to ask you some questions." Dean said. "We are investigating um… Jay, no Jacque… um."

"Jack's murder." Sam finished as he frowned at Dean.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Jack! Yes of course Jack. We are here because of Jack's death." Dean said.

"You may leave my house, please. I'll call the officers. You are not real F.B.I agents." She said as she opened the door.

"Listen, ma'am my partner here has had a rough week. I am really sorry." Sam explained as he pulled on Dean's arm.

"Go away or I'll call the police."

"Don't worry, we are leaving." Sam said as he pulled Dean away from the house.

They walked to the car and Sam drove away. In the car, Sam turned to his brother, shouting.

"What was that?"

"I forgot! It happens! Leave me alone." Dean explained as he looked at the window.

Sam sighed and shook his head. He told Dean to go sleep as they entered the bunker and called their angel friend. Castiel appeared next to Sam in a second.

"What's wrong?" The angel asked.

"There is something wrong with Dean…" Sam whispered as he looked down. "You were right."

"Where is he?"

"In his room."

Castiel nodded and walked to Dean's room slowly. He knocked on the door and entered after a moment.

"Castiel." Dean smiled.

"Cas. You call me Cas." The angel said, frowning. "You never call Castiel anymore."

"Yeah, sorry. Um, Cas, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." He said as he sat in the chair and put a hand on Dean's forearm. "There's nothing wrong with you… There's nothing to heal."

"Um, good I guess?"

"We'll need to see someone, Dean. Tomorrow, we'll go at the hospital." Castiel said.

"What? I don't need to go at the hospital, come one!" Dean said.

"Dean, it wasn't a suggestion."

Dean sighed and turned around. Castiel stayed still for an instant. He stared at Dean and got up after a moment.

"Stay…" Dean slowly said.

Castiel nodded and sat again, he kept watching his friend.

"What happened to me?" The hunter asked. "It's that scientist, right?"

"That's what I think." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. "Are you going to stay with us?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure everything is okay. If something happened to you, Dean… I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have been there. I should have gotten there sooner." Castiel said.

"Hey, I'm not dying am I?" Dean said.

"I don't know, Dean." Castiel sighed. "I hope not…"

Dean turned slowly to face his friend. Castiel was looking away.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"I'm not mad, Castiel… um, Cas. Don't be sorry." Dean whispered back.

"I failed you, Dean Winchester. Once again." Castiel said as he looked straight in Dean's green eyes.

Dean sat on the bed and opened his arms. "Come here, Cas." He whispered as he looked right into the angel's eyes.

Castiel sat next to him and let Dean hug him tight. "We don't even know if something is actually wrong. Don't be like that, you're stressing me." Dean whispered on Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Castiel kept saying in Dean's neck.

* * *

 **Is this considered as Destiel? I don't think so, I mean they are just hugging, like brothers. I don't know.**

 **Hope you all like this fanfiction so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

 **A/N: Fourth chapter... I'm sad now, why did I wrote this?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

His last memory

 **Chapter 4**

They drove to the nearness hospital the day after. They waited for a long time before they could even see a doctor. Sam sat next to Dean and Castiel in the waiting room and waited patiently. Castiel was looked at the people going around in the hospital and Dean had his eyes closed and his head down. He was playing with his hand and Sam knew he was nervous. But would wouldn't?

After about an hour, someone walked to them and asked for Dean Winchester. The hunter stood up and followed the woman to the little room. He waited over there again to see the real doctor.

Castiel move from one seat to sit next to Sam and looked at him with sad eyes.

"He's going to be okay." Sam said with a smile.

He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder to comfort him but nothing seemed to calm the angel down. A little boy who was sat in front of them leaned forwards.

"Are you family?" He asked with his soft voice.

"I'm his brother and this is our good friend." Sam explained.

"My name is Greg." The boy said. "I hope your brother will be okay."

"I hope too. I'm Sam and this is Cas." Sam replied with a small smile.

The kid smiled too and turned to Castiel.

"Sir, you need to keep smiling. If you are positive, everything goes right. That's what daddy told me when he died." The boy explained.

He couldn't have more than seven. And already he had seemed to accept his father's death. Sam smiled at him.

"You are a strong boy." He simply said.

Greg looked up at him and smiled. "I need to be. For my mommy and my little sister."

Sam nodded and smiled. This kid was going to go far.

"Greg, come here." His mother said as she gave Sam a sorry look. "He's older than his age."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "It's good. I actually feel a little bit better now. Sorry for your lost."

"Thank you." She said.

Sam nodded and turned to Castiel who seemed as worried as before.

They waited for a long time… just to get _that_ result.

"Sam Winchester?" The doctor asked. "I'm guessing you're the brother." Sam nodded. "Come with me." The doctor said as Sam stood up. Castiel did the same but was told to stay in the waiting room.

Sam looked away as he saw the look on Castiel's face. That's not a look an angel should have.

They walked to the door to find Dean sat on the bed, looking around. The doctor sat at his desk with his papers and told Sam to sit down. When they were good, the doctor sighed.

"We did some tests and I can tell you, that we detected some memory problems. And those memory problems often comes with something else. Do you understand?" He asked Sam.

Sam looked down, his eyes opened wide, he nodded slowly. Dean, on his side was more confused.

"I'll go straight to the point. We are thinking that those symptoms you have, is clues which bring us to a disease called Alzheimer." The doctor said and Dean didn't react. "I know this can be hard to take in, but we can give you medicine to help slow down the process."

Dean stared at the wall for a moment before turning to Sam without saying a word. His little brother forced himself not to cry and stared back at Dean.

"I don't want to forget you and Cas." Dean simply said.

Sam nodded and pulled Dean in a hug.

"There's medicine you said?" Sam asked as Dean's body started shaking in his arms.

"Yes I'll give you a prescription."

…

Castiel walked to Dean with a sad look on his face. He awkwardly opened his arms and Dean hugged him. The angel concentrated all his energy on his healing powers but nothing seemed to work. Dean whispered in his neck slowly.

"Can you heal me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Castiel said as he hide his face in Dean's neck. "Sorry."

"Don't be… We'll find a way."

When they came back to the bunker, Dean was devastated. He was looking at everything with a sad look. It took him everything to make him get out of the impala.

"I don't want to forget…" He kept repeating over and over again.

That night, they pulled another chair in Dean's room and Sam fell asleep in head on the side of Dean's bed and Castiel stayed with them the whole night, watching over Dean and his brother. This was his way of taking care of them.

He couldn't heal the hunter since what this freaking scientist had put in him was exactly like a normal disease. He couldn't cure a disease like that. There is a reason that there is still no cure cancer or anything like it. It is not curable. Even an angel can't cure it. He could cure physical injuries but mental injuries… it wasn't in his power.

So he needed to find something else. He couldn't let Dean live like that. He needed to save his friend.

A quiet scream pulled him out of his thought and he looked down at the hunter next to him. He put his hand on top of Dean's and the hunter calmed down. At least he could keep the nightmares away. That was a good thing. Right?

He stayed like that for a long moment. Just staring at Dean, his hand on top of Dean's. He needed to find something and find it quick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, it's me**

 **A/N: Alright so this is the last chapter. It's the sad one... sorry.**

 **I just want to say that I haven't had anybody close to me who got Alzheimer so I know nothing of it. I got a doctor site and looked at the symptoms over there to give me an idea, so if this is weird to you, I am sorry, again.**

 **Nobody should have this disease, it's horrible!**

 **But thanks for reading anyway.**

* * *

His last memory

 **Chapter 5**

…3 month later…

"Cas!" Dean shouted as loud as he could.

The angel came running in the kitchen and looked around. Sam was gone on a hunt and Dean had decided to stay in the bunker with Castiel. He could barely remember what had happened but Castiel kept telling him that it was dangerous for him to go on hunts anymore. It was hard to leave the life but he needed to do it one day. At least Castiel was with him.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked as he stood next to Dean and the _thing_ … on the stove.

"I tried to cook a burger but… I can't remember… Cas I can't remember." Dean said, shaking.

The angel nodded slowly and pulled the stove away from the heat, he closed everything and made Dean sit at in the study.

"I'll be back, real soon." He said slowly before disappearing.

He came back an instant later with a small paper bag. He gave it to Dean who smiled as he smell the burger. He smiled up at Castiel and pulled a chair next to him.

"Thank you." Dean said with his mouth full.

Castiel nodded and gave him a small smile as he watched him ate happily. Once he was finished he looked up at Castiel and opened his arms.

The angel smiled and hugged him tightly. Dean was slightly shaking in his arms.

"I wanted to cook you a burger." He explained. "Or I wanted to make myself a burger…" Dean continued, still thinking.

"It's alright, thanks." Castiel said with a sad smile.

Dean smiled and Castiel couldn't help but do the same. He finally looked down after a moment and took his phone.

"Can I take a picture of you?" Castiel asked quietly.

Dean nodded and pulled Castiel next to him. He made his friend point the camera towards them and took a picture. Two men, close to each other, smiling… The angel made a promise to keep this picture till the end.

…

And came the time to decide. Sam made sure Dean was alright and smiled at him softly. "Alright, Dean. What do you prefer? We can bring you to the hospital and go see you every day. There you will have all the care you need. Or you can stay here, we have Cas so we should be fine." Sam asked slowly and waited.

Dean looked around without talking. He seemed lost or just not totally there. Sam snapped his fingers and Dean shook his head.

"Huh?" He asked.

"He'll stay here. There's nothing that those people can do that I can't." Castiel said as Dean zoned out again.

It was just getting worst.

… one week later…

"Dean… what's your phone number?" Sam asked with a smile.

The former hunter looked up at him and stared at him for moment. He was thinking. Thinking and thinking again. Until he gave up.

"I don't know, go find it on your own!" He shouted and turned his head the other way.

"It's okay, Dean." Sam said. "You should go sleep." Sam replied.

It took about twenty minutes to put Dean in bed. He just didn't want to. Sam needed to sleep though and he dropped on his bed the minute he arrived in his room. Castiel stayed with Dean the whole night, like he always did.

Dean woke up in the middle of the night and started walking around. Castiel had to stop him and force him in bed again. It wasn't the first time it happened.

In the morning, Castiel needed to choose the right clothes for his friend. It was kind of cold and a t-shirt and shorts just wouldn't do. But once again, Dean didn't want to listen. It was getting sad.

One time he did listen thought. That time, he hugged Castiel as tight as he could and didn't let go.

"I'm sorry, Cas… I don't want to forget you… but I am… Please, Cas… Castiel. Please… do not forget me." Dean whispered and a second later he was back to lost self.

…Months later…

They had search everywhere. There was nothing they could do to save him. Damn scientist… Dean was staying in his room all day, he couldn't move a lot. He couldn't talk a lot. There's things he doesn't remembers at all. He has forgotten people he used to love.

Sam came to see him one day, he asked Dean if he knew who he was and Dean simply replied: brother. Sam was happy. Dean couldn't remember his name but he could remember his face and who he was. He was okay with that.

On Castiel's side… it was different.

Dean was everything he had left and that particular day… made him discover something. Even as an angel… he could still cry like a child.

…

Castiel sighed as entered Dean's room. He walked slowly to the bed and sat next to Dean. He put a hand on top of Dean's and waited for his friend to noticed him. Dean finally turned after a moment and looked at Castiel. No emotions on his face.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel whispered.

"Um… hi." Dean replied. "You… alone?"

Castiel looked down and nodded then turned to the door.

"Sam will be here soon." Castiel said and as Dean didn't replied he started again. "You brother, Sam. He'll be here soon."

Dean nodded slowly. "Don't want… see… brother."

"Who do you want to see then?" Castiel asked slowly.

"Friend… best friend. He… angel… trench coat." Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded and walked away without saying anything. He came back a minute later with his trench coat in his hands. He gave it to Dean and the former hunter tried to smile. He hugged the coat tightly and looked at Castiel.

"You… know him?" Dean asked, looking happier.

Castiel nodded slowly. "You could say that."

Dean closed his eyes as he hide his face in Castiel's coat.

"Do you remember his name?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel… me… Cas." Dean said as he tried to smile again.

Castiel smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. "Thanks." He whispered before leaving.

* * *

 _His name was Dean Winchester, he was an amazing brother, a good son, a strong soldier… a friend. He died of the disease called Alzheimer. He will be missed._

Castiel looked down at the grave and let the tears fell from his tired blue eyes. That was it. Dean was dead. It was over. He had failed him…

The angel stayed there, days after days. He would stay through the storms, the wind, the snow, the rain, the burning sun. He would stay there. Waiting for the moment his friend would come back. Come back home to him and Sam. He waited for months, years.

He waited until another name was added to the grave: Sam Winchester.

And he still waited.

But nothing can live forever, nothing can wait for an eternity.

People say to this day that the grave is still there, even if the cemetery isn't anymore. They say that you can still read the two brothers names on the stone. They also say that you can still see the two giants burned wings around the grave.

Legends says that this angel waited the rest of his entire life. Legends also says that he died hugging the dear stone and that if someone was to dig a little bit. They would find a single picture.

A picture of two men, close to each other, smiling.


End file.
